CieraEastin
|tribes = |place = 9/16|votesagainst = 8|days = 21|season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 17/20|votesagainst2 = 7|days2 = 12|season3 = |tribes3 = |place3 = 13/16|votesagainst3 = 4|days3 = 12|season4 = |tribes4 = |place4 = 9/18|votesagainst4 = 14|days4 = 30|season5 = |tribes5 = |place5 = 13/20|votesagainst5 = 4|days5 = 22|season6 = |tribes6 = |place6 = 16/20|votesagainst6 = 4|days6 = 15|season7 = |tribes7 = |place7 = 5/20|votesagainst7 = 16|days7 = 36|season8 = |tribes8 = |place8 = 4/21|votesagainst8 = 4|days8 = 37|season9 = |tribes9 = |place9 = 17/22|votesagainst9 = 1|days9 = 15|season10 = |tribes10 = |place10 = 8/20|votesagainst10 = 5|days10 = 32|season11 = |tribes11 = |place11 = 8/20|votesagainst11 = 11|days11 = 31|season12 = |tribes12 = |place12 = 6/18|votesagainst12 = 6|days12 = 33|season13 = |tribes13 = |place13 = 6/20|votesagainst13 = 8|days13 = 36|season14 = |tribes14 = |place14 = 9/20|votesagainst14 = 13|days14 = 30|season15 = |tribes15 = |place15 = 16/19|votesagainst15 = 5|days15 = 11|season16 = |tribes16 = |place16 = 13/18|votesagainst16 = 6|days16 = 15|season17 = |tribes17 = |place17 = 19/20|votesagainst17 = 5|days17 = 6|season18 = |tribes18 = |place18 = 3/21|votesagainst18 = 9|days18 = 38|season19 = |tribes19 = |place19 = 18/22|votesagainst19 = 4|days19 = 15|season20 = |tribes20 = |place20 = 6/20|votesagainst20 = 8|days20 = 36|season21 = |tribes21 = |place21 = 15/18|votesagainst21 = 7|days21 = 9|season22 = |tribes22 = |place22 = 8/20|votesagainst22 = 1|days22 = 30}}CieraEastin is a contestant from , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Profile Personal Claim to Fame: playing a good game, not winning just playing to the best of ur ability Inspiration in Life: family 100% Hobbies: partying and having fun Pet Peeves: people who try to say they can do something they can't 3 Words to Describe You: fun, strong, independent SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: User says it all. Ciera Eastin Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: because survivor seems fun, and I love adventure Why You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: because I am strong at everything I do Why Will You Be the Sole SURVIVOR: because I am a fighter in every way. Survivor Roblox: Palau Ciera started off on the Ulong tribe. Ulong had lost the first 3 immunity challenges. Ciera put herself in a good position in an alliance with Neontail8D and Christhecoolestofall when they controlled the votes voting out Bestpersonever, Theo, and Beetee at the first 3 tribal councils. Ulong finally won an immunity challenge on Day 12. They went on a 2 challenge immunity streak but than lost immunity on Day 18. Ciera was put in the middle of the vote possibley voting out Arctic or Poochie. She ultimately went with her gut voting out Arctic On Day 20 Ulong was dissolved after losing 4 immunity challenges and joined the Korror tribe. Coby won the first immunity challenge at the merge. At tribal council Ciera was barely saved in a 6-4 vote sending Fuzzy to Ponderosa first. On Day 22 Ciera found a cut on her leg. Dr Spood checked her leg and said that this could lead to her possibley losing her leg. Ultimately this caused Ciera's game to be cut short resulting in her being medically evacuated from the game. Survivor Roblox: Capri Ciera started off on the Favorites tribe, Preferiti. Preferiti went on a two challenge immunity streak, leaving all the favorites in a strong position. When the Favorites lost the first immunity challenge, there was a clear split and Hxting became the first person voted out of the Favorites tribe. WILL CONTINUE LATER